


Plot Twist

by afterandalasia



Series: Femslash Drabbletag 7 [11]
Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Frozen (2013)
Genre: Community: femslash100100, Crossover Pairings, F/F, Femslash Drabbletag 7, First Kiss, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Romantic Fluff, Storytelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 07:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7608793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterandalasia/pseuds/afterandalasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like any good storyteller, Belle can appreciate a good plot twist.</p><p> </p><p>15:00 - Unpredictable</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plot Twist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FreshBrains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/gifts).



> For both Femslash Drabbletag 7, and femslash100100 [prompt table](http://femslash100100.livejournal.com/3727.html) "Around the Clock", specifically "15:00 - Unpredictable".

Anna had said that they could have proper drapes brought to make their 'tent', but Belle had insisted they repurpose blankets, and somehow she was right. Curled beneath them, facing the window where the last sunlight painted them rose, Belle told her stories without the need of books to guide her tongue. Empires rose and fell in her words, magic flashed, and Anna lay enraptured with her legs twined with Belle's and her heart overflowing.

Just as Belle spoke of the True Love's Kiss to break the spell, Anna leant forward and kissed her, brief and sudden, and pulled back to see Belle astonished and apparently speechless.

"I thought kisses broke curses of silence," she quipped after a moment, shrugging awkwardly with the angle at which they lay. "Not cause them."

"I..." Belle faltered, and it might have been the first time that Anna had seen her lost for words.

Anna cringed. "I'm sorry, that was the wrong thing to do, wasn't it? I probably should have written a formal letter, or something, or-"

Belle kissed her back, just as sudden but more lingering, and Anna smiled against her lips until she pulled away.

"I like plot twists," said Belle.


End file.
